<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a silent night in Pogtopia by NnnnnNanio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153043">a silent night in Pogtopia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio'>NnnnnNanio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Fight scenes with feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It stays in the pit, Minor Violence, No Relationship, Not Beta Read, Poor Tubbo, Respawns, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric, Video Game Mechanics, Villain Wilbur Soot, haha technoblade go boom, no beta we die like men, no romamce, no romance just pain, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno was peer pressured, tommy angry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It stays in the pit, </p><p>Basically making the fist fight between Techno and Tommy wayyy more dramatic and angsty</p><p>First time writing a fight scene, wish me luck. </p><p>Dialogue and moments might not line up with the events In the stream cause I didn't want to go back and watch cause  lazy. Also won't be proof read cause again, lazy. Sowwy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a silent night in Pogtopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy watched in horror as his best friend, his Tubbo go up in a clash of bright red blue and white fireworks. A soft pained scream leaving his mouth before everything went silent, the only other sounds he could hear was the small popping of fireworks and the loud ringing in Tommy's ears. </p><p>He felt his eyes get wet and fill with tears, his brother, someone who he looked up too so much hid big brother Techno kill his best friend infont of everyone, kissing up to Mr. J. fucking Shlatt no less, some anarchist he was. </p><p>He watched as Techno killed everyone else at the festival, Wilbur grabbed his arm and they were running towards Pogtopia. </p><p>It all felt fake, like a shitty dream, a horrible nightmare. He didn't feel there, he could hear yelling and screaming but he couldn't really hear them. It was all muffled as if he was under water. </p><p>Tubbo died.</p><p>And yes he did respawn but still, when you respawn you retain all your injuries all the pain and all of the memories. It was a traumatizing experience. Even after you respawn you feel phantom pain all over. He couldn't even imagine the agony Tubbo was in right now. He was Fucking blown up by fireworks... That had to hurt like a bitch, and Techno put him through it. </p><p>They all got back to the ravine and quickly got down. Niki was shaking, Wilbur was cackling, Techno was chuckling softly and Tommy was dead silent. </p><p>Tommy broke the silence, "..you killed Tubbo.." he whispered, </p><p>"hey, in my defense I was peer pressured" Techno said with a shrug..he obviously didn't care.</p><p>"peer pressured, peer pressure p- PEER PRESSURED!? what is WRONG with you!?" Tommy yelled, </p><p>"A lot of things," Techno trailed off, listing a bunch of things. Each word made tommy wanna puke,Techno didn't care about Tubbo... Wilbur didn't care about Tubbo... </p><p>"you killed Tubbo!" Tommy yelled again, "can you get that through your thick FUCKING head!? He died! You used your strongest weapon, on HIM! you betrayed us Techno!" Tommy yelled. </p><p>Behind the pig mask, Techno winced. Techno liked chaos, he liked death. But he did care about Tubbo, I mean tubbos his little brothers best fiend.</p><p>"I was under mild peer pressure! There were a bunch of people who would of jumped me" Techno tried to say, </p><p>"you can FLY Techno!!"  Tommy argued, </p><p>"it wasn't raining! I can only FLY when it's RAINING!" Techno argued back. </p><p>While the two brothers fought, Wilbur just  sat back and watched, a happy, crazed smile on his face. He happily watched his brothers fight eachother. </p><p>"I say," Wilbur finally cut in. Stopping both boys from arguing further, "I say you should settle this like men, with your fists in the pit" he said with a gleeful smile. He showed them to a hollowed out part of the ravine.</p><p>"..Wilbur what's this?" Niki asked softly, she had been quiet the whole time. To scared to speak up until now.</p><p>"I expected something like this to happen, so I prepared a pit. So little baby Tommy and big man Techno can fight out their feelings. " Wilbur said sarcastically.</p><p>The use of the word 'baby' made Tommy's blood boil. Without hesitation he stripped off his armor and jumped into the pit, glaring at Techno to follow.</p><p>Techno sighed softly and decided to follow along. He got rid of his armor and hopped into the pit. He leaned against the stone wall, looking at tommy with his arms crossed. </p><p>He really didn't want to do this, fighting his little brother.  Usually he was fully into violence but when it was someone as young Tommy! ...okay that's a lie he loves killing children, he's drop kick an orphan for fun. The difference was tommy was his brother, his little brother.</p><p>The look in Tommy's eyes broke Techno, he looked tired. Tired, angry, confused, sad a tornado of emotions that a sixteen year old boy shouldn't have to feel. He was a child shoved into war with no warning. </p><p>Tommy looked up at at Niki and Wilbur, Niki was gently biting her nails a fearful look in her eyes. She didn't want to see her friends fight. She felt a horrible twist in her gut as she watched Tommy and Techno get into the pit. They shouldn't be fighting, they should be with Tubbo. She gave him a healing and a regeneration pot but he was still in a lot of pain. She knew Tommy cared for him, she knew Techno didn't want too... She.. She knew Wilbur wasn't a bad guy.. Right?</p><p>Wilbur had a sick and twisted smile on his face. He wanted to see them fight. He wanted to watch Techno beat Tommy into the ground, make him bleed. He wanted Tommy to scream in agony. Just like he did when Tubbo was killed. The adrenaline and sadistic rush he got was so fucking addicting.</p><p>Tommy wanted to puke, that wasn't Wilbur. That wasn't his big brother. His big brother wasn't a monster, a sadistic sociopath who wanted to kill people would disagreed with him. He missed his older brother, he missed his Wilbur. His real bother. </p><p>He looked back at Techno, his other brother. Techno had always been violent, he had always been scary. He was Technoblade! But Tommy always looked up to Techno, he was basically his hero. </p><p>

His hero killed his best friend. </p><p> 

"come on Tommy, you don't actually wanna do this. We could get our feelings out with our fists but then what?"  Techno asked in his usual monotone voice. </p><p>

The voice that used to give Tommy so much comfort now made his blood boil. </p><p>

"you killed Tubbo. You betrayed us Techno, you betrayed us. " Tommy muttered. </p><p>

"I was peer pressured!" Techno tried to say again. Tommy felt his stomach twist as he let out a laugh. </p><p>

"You can't just keep saying that! Giving me the same Bullshit excuse!" and with that Tommy through the first punch. It landed on Techno's cheek and made Techno flinch back hard and hit the stone wall gently. </p><p>

Techno saw no way out of this, he didn't want to fight his brother, Tommy through another one but Techno dodged it and punched Tommy in the stomach. </p><p>

This went on for a while, tommy mindlessly throwing punches. His vision blinded by anger and hurt, wanting to make Techno hurt like he was hurting, hurt like he made Tubbo hurt. </p><p>


Techno through a particularly hard punch towards tommys face, Tommy winced and tackled Techno to the ground. </p><p>

Wilbur watched with wide eyes, a wide smile to match. Niki covered her eyes. After the second punch she had left the room. Not being able to handle seeing her fiends fight. </p><p>

Techno was on the stone floor as Tommy straddled him. Sitting on top of him as he through more punches. 
</p><p>
"YOU BETRAYED US!!" he screamed, continuing his assault to Techno's face and chest. His eyes squeezed shut as he kept mindlessly throwing down his fists. </p><p>

"YOU BETRAYED US YOU BETRAYED US YOU BETRAYED US!" Tommy kept yelled. His eyes welling up with tears. </p><p>

"WE NEEDED YOU! WE NEED YOU AND YOU BETRAYD US! HOW COULD YOU!!" he repeated over and over. Tears started slipping down his face and his punches got lighter and lighter. </p><p>

"YOU BEYRAYED ME! I NEEDED YOU!" Tommy finally sobbed. He wasn't sure when it became about him and not the cause but he finally let it out. </p><p>

"YOU KILLED TUBBO! YOU BETRAYED ME! WHY? I-I nEeded you!" hid voice cracked as more tears rolled down his cheeks, landing on techno's cheeks. His body shook as he sobbed. His fists pathetically hitting Techno on the chest as he broke down on his brother. </p><p>

"I hate you i hate you i hate you ihateyouihateyouihateyou" Tommy sobbed, he didn't mean it...  Techno knew he didn't mean it. </p><p>

"..Tommy, " Techno finally spoke. His voice was quiet and soft, the pig mask had fallen off a while ago. His pink hair was a mess, the braid fell undone and his bangs stuck to his face with sweat. He sat up more and wrapped his arms around Tommy. </p><p>

Tommy instantly gripped onto techno's sort and sobbed into his chest. </p><p>

Everything, all the pain he felt all the way from Eret's betrayal was being poured out. The pain and emotions he'd locked up through the wars and the elections the  festival everything. He let it spill out, right into techno's shirt. </p><p>

Techno rubbed soothing circles on Tommy's back and hummed softly into Tommy's hair. Techno wasn't one to comfort, he wasn't good with emotions bit he knew how to make his brother calm down. It pained him that his brother was feeling like this, that he contributed to his pain. Some big brother he was. </p><p>

The wide smile had left Wilburs face as he watched his baby brother sob and sob and sob into Techno's chest. The way his whole body racked with sobs and the loud cries that left him. They echoed through Pogtopia, Niki could hear them, Tubbo could hear them. They were raw and filled with so much pain. </p><p>

Why did it hurt Wilbur so much? His heart ached as Tommy sobbed. He did this. Why did he feel so horrible about It? He stepped back from the pit. It all was too much. </p><p>

No-one got any sleep. The sound of Tommy's sobs fresh in there mind. Niki, Techno and Wilbur were shaken. They had done this, they did this to two teenagers. </p><p>

It was a silent night in Pogtopia. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun! I think the ending is a bit shit but I kinda think that about every work. </p><p>Yeah, hope you enjoyed this hot garbage from my brain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>